Read All About It
by Mygale
Summary: [Histórico][S.K. & N.K] Parece que era ayer cuando tú y yo nos mirábamos, sintiéndonos orgullosos de quiénes éramos. Aún así, nos alejamos... Si hubiésemos sabido todo lo que sabemos ahora, las cosas serían tan distintas. Quisiera poder perdonar nuestros errores, volver a ese tiempo pasado en que todo era mejor. Me volteo, te llamo... y veo que ya no estás ahí...
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

* * *

**_Tienes las palabras para cambiar una nación  
__Pero te estás mordiendo la lengua  
__Te has pasado toda la vida atrapado en el silencio  
__Asustado de decir algo malo_**

**_Si nadie te oye ¿Cómo van a aprender tu canción?  
__Así que vamos, vamos  
__Vamos, vamos…_**

**_Tienes un corazón tan fuerte como un relámpago  
__¿Por qué dejas que domen tu voz?  
__Cariño, es cierto que somos diferentes  
__No es necesario sentirse culpable_**

**_Tienes la luz para combatir las sombras  
__Así que deja de esconderlo  
__Vamos, vamos…_**

("Read All About It" — Emeli Sandé)

* * *

¿Lo has notado?

¿Cuánto tiempo han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos las caras?

¿Cuántas nostalgias de otro tiempo feliz se desvanecen, como huellas que en la playa son bañadas por el suave oleaje, hasta que simplemente desaparecen?

¿Cuántas canciones, paso a paso, a compás hemos cantado… sin pensar el uno en el otro?

¡Tantas horas de dicha desvanecidas que me recuerdan a ti!

Aún sueño con esos verdes valles, donde jugábamos como la ligera brisa que despeina los árboles. Y con esas flores que nos acariciaban sin hacer rumor cuando nos recostábamos uno junto al otro para descansar. Cómo luego, repuestos, corríamos junto a cristalinos ríos, viviendo aventuras y emociones al ritmo de su eterno cantar…

Esas dunas de desierto infinito que tantas veces nos quisieron ver caer… y la vista de ese lejano y cerúleo mar que calmo nos llamaba a refrescarnos en sus aguas. Siempre incansables, tú y yo…

Cómo paso a paso, lentamente, por esas altas cumbres embriagadas de la belleza del cielo… juntos… por esos senderos que besa el sol… juntos, incansables tú y yo, sin desesperar… pudimos caminar…

¿Qué pasó con esa promesa que nos hizo estrechar meñiques bajo la sombra del árbol que tantas veces nos cobijó a la hora de merendar…?

Tú dímelo.

Repíteme cada verso que fluyó de tu boca aquél día de lluvia, bajo el cielo azul.

Estrecha mi mano como antes… ¡Sin miedo!

Déjame creer, al menos por un momento... Déjame revivir por un instante ésta esperanza que agoniza escondida en un rincón de mi corazón... Ésta disparatada idea de que tu y yo, bajo el mismo árbol, volveremos a estrechar meñiques mientras merendamos, y que tu palabra y la mía aún viven para ser reales…

Porque me niego a creer que de la nada hayamos perdido el sendero que tan esforzadamente tú y yo recorrimos juntos, incansables…

Me niego a creer que algo tan hermoso sólo viva en mi recuerdo para carcomer lo más hermoso de mi juventud…

¿Te parece si leemos todo acerca de ello?

"Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos… ¿Verdad, hermano?"

"Pase lo que pase Yong Soo. Siempre juntos…"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh! ¿Qué tal?

Aquí, nuevamente, me presento con una -espero- no tan disparatada idea que desde hace varios meses vienen dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Debo admitir que mis intenciones con éste fic están un poco lejos de parecerse a otros que seguramente han leído, como "Fem!Crisis" y "No es Otro Clásico Cuento de Hadas", y que por ese mismo motivo, en varias oportunidades anteriores al día de hoy me sentí tentada a escribirla y publicarla, más ningún resultado me dejaba lo suficientemente conforme como para que viera la luz pública... ¡E-es que en serio ésta es una propuesta muy distinta a mis otros fanfics...!

Debo decir que para ser un prólogo, tal vez me falta ser más específica ¡Pero... es que no quiero comenzar de lleno con la trama que quiero presentarles! Sino hacerlo poco a poco...

Además que necesitaré de mucha de su comprensión y compromiso para que la idea de hacer éste relato tan distinto a los otros funcione...

¿Qué creen? ¡Traigo para ustedes mi primer fic de carácter fundamentalmente histórico! Y me centraré nada más ni nada menos que en la conmovedora historia de dos naciones separadas por la crueldad de la guerra. Sí. Lo que actualmente conocemos como Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur.

Claro que vendrá con varias sorpresas... eh... espero nadie vaya a molestarse conmigo...

Desde ya: ¡Las casillas están abiertas a recibir sus comentarios! Cualquier duda, consulta, petición, sugerencia, reclamo u opinión será bien recibida y debidamente respondida al momento de la actualización (aunque no crean que no leo los reviews antes. De otro modo, no podría tomarlos en cuenta). Tengan en cuenta que, si bien el autor es quien construye el relato, siempre es importante saber qué piensan sus lectores, a fin de crear en conjunto (el autor con sus ideas y el público con su motivación y sus alcances) una historia que capítulo a capítulo sea mejor.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

PD: En lo posible, subiré capítulos durante la semana laboral... ya me di cuenta que hacerlo el fin de semana no es viable, dada la gran oleada de publicaciones y actualizaciones que se hacen esos días ._.U


	2. La Historia Antes del Tiempo

**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido que veas en ésta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona, es la simple señal de que lo que te estás fumando no es nada bueno, o que necesitas urgentemente comprarte una vida.

**Disclaimer:** Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

**Nota:** Para esta ocasión, he decidido usar dos OC de mi pertenencia... ¡Por favor, no me maten por eso! Sus nombres son Im Han Na (Reino de Silla) e Im Jung Ho (Reino de Koguryo, futuramente Corea del Norte). Las razones en las Notas de la Autora.

* * *

**Comencemos los primeros esbozos de nuestro relato ambientándonos en el extremo oriental de Asia durante las últimas décadas del siglo I Antes de Cristo.**

**Tras arduas batallas que confrontaron por largo tiempo a las tribus que habitaban lo que hoy llamados "Península de Corea" de forma desorganizada e independiente, las primeras manifestaciones de una organización política se tradujeron en la formación de tres grandes reinos que por varios siglos fueron contemporáneos.**

**El más antiguo de todos, emplazado en el Sudeste de la región, recibió el nombre de "Silla". Su fundación tiene una fecha incierta que varía entre el año 57 y 52 Antes de Cristo.**

**El segundo reino, situado al Norte del primero, limitaba con los dominios de la China de la Dinastía Tang. Territorialmente era el más extenso, y su nacimiento databa del año 37 Antes de Cristo. Su nombre era "Koguryo".**

**Para finalizar, el tercer reino se ubicaba en la costa Sudoeste del territorio. Su origen databa cerca del año 18 Antes de Cristo, siendo el más joven de los tres. Respondía al nombre de "Baekje".**

* * *

**I - La Historia Antes del Tiempo**

Los días cuando hacía sol del bueno y los augurios de una pronta batalla se oían muy lejanos, eran los que el en ese entonces pequeño Im Yong Soo consideraba ideales para realizar visitas a sus hermanos mayores.

A veces tardaban en aparecer instancias tan propicias para una grata reunión familiar. Las constantes amenazas de invasión desde el Norte de Asia tensaban a tal punto el ambiente que a veces la opción más segura era no abandonar la comodidad de su hogar. Sin duda demasiado aburrida y triste como para soportarla por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto terminó de llenar una cesta mediana con frutas frescas de la estación, el menor de los representantes de los reinos peninsulares de aprontó a ponerse en marcha rumbo al Norte, donde su consanguíneo más cercano, Im Jung Ho, seguramente ya le esperaba.

¡Tener hermanos mayores era fantástico!

Im Han Na, representante del Reino de Silla y la mayor de los tres hermanos, era una muchacha sumamente dulce y diligente, tan atenta y preocupada por sus parientes menores que a veces llegaba al punto en que se olvidaba de sí misma. Tenía una complexión bastante débil, pero un carácter contrastablemente firme y decidido y un ingenio que la favorecían enormemente al momento de entablar negocios. Su preferido parecía ser el de las sedas provenientes de China.

Im Jung Ho, el segundo, guardaba una gran cercanía con Yong Soo. No sólo porque sus edades eran muy cercanas, sino porque, principalmente, su carácter tímido normalmente encontraba la cómoda complicidad en el menor de los fraternos. Sin embargo, se mostraba a la vez como el más fuerte de los tres, motivo por el cual cargaba con la enorme responsabilidad de combatir a los invasores mongoles y manchúes en la frontera que delimitaba sus dominios.

Y por último, Im Yong Soo, el menor de los tres, era un muchacho enérgico y amigable al que se le daba de maravilla entablar relaciones con otros reinos y poblados cercanos, dado su gran carisma y habilidad para los negocios: cualidad que compartía con Silla. Además, también era un muchacho muy vigoroso, llegando incluso a representar una competencia para Jung Ho en el manejo de las armas.

La convivencia entre los tres era relativamente armoniosa, salvo por algunos eventos puntuales que, como es de esperarse, condicionaban las relaciones entre vecinos, sobre todo en lo que refería a la delimitación de sus territorios. Nada que, sin embargo, fuese suficiente como para afectar en demasía el cordial trato entre las partes.

— ¿Jung? ¡¿Jung?! — llamaba el joven Yong Soo desde fuera de la residencia de su hermano. De no hallarse impedido por la obligación de sostener la cesta de frutas, hubiese proporcionado a su consanguíneo un fuerte abrazo cuando hizo aparición en la puerta.

— Ya me extrañaba que no llegaras— comentó, abriendo la puerta — Pasa. Nuna ya está dentro.

— ¡Jung! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó, tras distinguir algunos rasguños en la cara y manos del dueño de casa — ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

— Buh… me caí.

— ¿Dónde, cómo?

— Montando a caballo… pero no ha sido mucho— respondió, cubriendo la herida más grande en su mejilla con la mano izquierda — Nuna ya me ha ayudado a limpiarlas.

Cuando ambos ingresaron a la morada del mayor, Han Na ya estaba sentada a la mesa servida con bocadillos, aguardando a sus dos hermanos menores. El representante de Baekje dejó la cesta de frutas en la mesa, y volteó hacia la otra invitada.

— ¡Nuna~!— saludó el menor de los tres — ¡Qué gusto verte!

— ¡Dongsaeng! — exclamó ella, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir en un cálido abrazo a Yong Soo, apretándolo contra su pecho — ¡Qué tiempo ha hecho desde que te vi! Qué grande y guapo te has puesto.

Yong Soo apremió con una risita nerviosa. Jung, en tanto, ya había tomado asiento.

— ¿Te contó Jung que cayó en un arbusto de espinos? — preguntó la mayor.

— ¿Uh? Me dijo que había caído del caballo— Yong vio que su hermano bajaba la vista avergonzado.

— Tratando de montarse. Pero le cuesta mucho aún alcanzar los estribos. Rechazó mi ayuda, trató de subir solo, pero resbaló y cayó en un arbusto de espinos— relató divertida Han Na, recibiendo de pronto un almohadazo en la cabeza, cortesía del sonrojado Jung Ho.

— ¡¿Por qué te gusta dejarme mal con todos, Nuna…?!— protestó apenado el representante de Koguryo. La muchacha rió.

— ¡Es que eres tan divertido cuando te entran tus berrinches! Oh, sí lo hubieras visto, pobrecito… tenía espinas por todas partes ¡Era como un pequeño erizo!

— ¡C-calla…!

— ¡Je, y ahora te has erizado como un gato! — carcajeó animoso el representante de Baekje, a lo que su consanguíneo respondió con un gutural quejido de molestia — ¡Y hasta haces como un gato!

La charla y la diversión siguieron una vez que dieron por iniciado el festín. Tazones de arroz y carne, fruta fresca, jugos dulces primaban en la mesa, de donde los tres participantes sacaban libremente a su gusto lo que quisieran. Luego, una taza de té caliente para relajar el cuerpo antes de ir a dormir.

Nada alegraba más a la familia que estar unida y en armonía.

— ¿Podemos repetirlo la semana entrante? — preguntó Yong Soo, mientras brincaba sobre la colcha dispuesta en el suelo para él — ¡Ya es la temporada en que las familias cosechan sus huertas para hacer kimchi[1]!

— Me gustaría también comer mandu[2] — añadió Jung. Un leve respingo de dolor hizo que brincara hincado en su cama — ¡Auch!

— ¡Jung, cuidado! — reprendió suavemente Han Na — No puedo hacerte la trenza si no estás quieto. De otro modo: te tiraré el cabello.

Jung, tal como Han Na, gustaba de usar el cabello largo. Sólo que para su comodidad en batalla, prefería ordenarlo en una trenza cuya extensión alcanzaba la mitad de la espalda, mientras que a la representante de Silla, parecía gustarle más la opción de decorar su larga cabellera castaña con flores o coloridos sombreros con cintas, rara vez haciendo peinados que sirvieran para recogerlo. Yong, por su parte, como solía trabajar y jugar en el campo, prefería el cabello corto, manejable y fácil de ordenar, salvo por un simpático bucle rizado que apuntaba hacia arriba, y era demasiado difícil de peinar.

— ¿Y qué dices, Nuna? — inquirió Yong Soo — ¿Te gustaría que nos reuniéramos otra vez la semana que sigue…?

— No puedo, Yong— respondió ella, bajando la vista —Tengo cosas que hacer…

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Debo charlar con alguien ¡Es muy importante? Mi jefe me dijo que era un trámite impostergable… me temo que estaré bastante ocupada esos días— suspiró entristecida — ¡Pero… pueden juntarse ustedes dos solos si quieren! Jueguen y diviértanse sin mi ¡No me sentiré mal por eso!

— Buh…— resopló Jung — Yo… creo que está bien. Después de todo… no será la última vez que nos reunamos los tres. Yong ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Claro! — exclamó el tercero — Llegaré temprano: ¡Así habrá más tiempo para jugar! Pero dime, Nuna… ¿Con quién tienes que hablar? ¿Lo conocemos, es amigo nuestro? ¡Podrías invitarlo también!

— ¡O-oh, no te preocupes…! Eh… es China— declaró la muchacha, bajando apenada la vista — Pero ¡Vendrá por poco tiempo! Sólo… arreglamos algunos asuntos diplomáticos…

— Eh, nunca ¿Entonces por qué se te suben los colores a la cara? — inquirió maliciosamente Jung, haciendo a su hermana dar un respingo.

— ¡N-no es verdad…!

— ¡Nuna tiene un novio~! ¡Nuna tiene un novio~! — canturreó Yong Soo, comenzando luego a correr de la mayor, que trataba de atraparlo para taparle la boca.

— ¡B-basta…! ¡Yao no es mi novio…! ¡S-su jefe y el mío son amigos, es todo una coincidencia! ¡N-no lo malentiendan!

— ¡Nuna tiene un novio~…!

Lo que en ese instante parecía ser sólo una suerte de trato diplomático era un verdad un evento que estaría a punto de cambiar la historia de los tres reinos peninsulares, y la de esta pequeña familia…

Continuará…

* * *

**[1]Kimchi:** Platillo típico de la gastronomía coreana. Elaborado a base de verduras fermentadas, como la col china (baechu), rábanos, pepinos, pimiento, ají molido, ajos y cebollas. Su aroma es fuerte, y tiene un sabor salado y picante que le es carácterístico. Es una costumbre típica de Corea el recolectar los ingredientes y prepararlos en conjunto a la familia y los amigos, a fin de compartirlo y también poder almacenar las verduras para las estaciones más frías. Entre los beneficios que otorga al cuerpo están el levantamiento de las defensas y la quema de colesterol, además de poseer propiedades antioxidantes; estudios recientes han incluso señalado que reduce la producción de células cancerígenas en un 33%. Existen diferentes tipos de kimchi, de acuerdo a la región donde se elabora –variando sus ingredientes o su consistencia- o las estaciones en que se prepara.

**[2]Mandu: **Tipo de pasta rellena que se cree tiene origen en el periodo de los Tres Reinos de China. Similar a las pastas de las culturas eslavas (pelmeni o pierogi) y mongolas (bansh, buuz o khuushuur). En Corea se usa el tipo de pasta "dumpling", similar al gyoza japonés o el manti turco.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que tal vez muchos se sientan decepcionados o molestos por la determinación que tomé de escribir para esta historia usando dos OC de mi pertenencia. Pero la razón por la cual lo he hecho es porque tengo una visión... digamos... un poco apartada del común de los headcanon sobre la historia de Corea, y antes de "deformar" los patrones señalados por la creadora de la versión más aceptada de Corea del Norte (Hyung Soo) y los que se tienen de él en el fandom, he decidido atreverme a idear mi propia versión del personaje (Jung Ho) para adecuarlo a mi concepción de la historia de Corea, que comienza con los Tres Reinos que habitaron la península.

Han Na, Silla para efectos hetalianos, podría decirse también es de mi creación, pero su participación será muy efímera.

Para ser el primer capítulo ¿Qué opinan? Apróntense a lo que viene, pues mi idea de esta historia es hacerla un poco más dramática de lo que acostumbro a escribir.

¡Muchas gracias a **Dazaru Kimchibun** y **Yong Soo Kirkland** por comentar el primer capítulo!

Quedan cordialmente invitados a seguir este escrito y comentarlo. Cualquier sugerencia, idea, alcance o crítica será bien recibido y debidamente respondido. Aprovechen que esta historia está recién comenzando, y aún queda bastante por delante.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
